


Shadows

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consequences, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: After the Nogitsune disappears, a conspiracy comes to light that goes back almost a century.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.

Stiles shivered in the cold of the night. He wrapped his sweater tighter around himself, his fingers absently playing with the frayed edge of the sleeves while he was walking towards the nicer part of Beacon Hills where Peter lived.

Ever since the pack had taken care of the Nogitsune, Stiles always felt cold. No matter how many clothes he wore, how many blankets he buried himself under. 

Since he couldn't sleep he had decided to go for a walk and seek out the one person that did not shun him for being possessed by an ancient demon spirit because a druid thought it was a good idea to weaken a sparks mental defenses. 

Stiles totally blamed Alan Deaton for everything that happened while possessed by the Nogitsune. If the druid hadn't tried to play with things he didn't understand, nothing like that would have happened. But as usual, the man had thought he knew best because he was older and wiser.

When Stiles had tried to talk to the pack about it, even bringing forth evidence of what Deaton had done to him, they had dismissed him as being paranoid and jealous of Deaton's power and wisdom.

They had gone even further and practically shoved him out of the pack, snapping the bonds that had kept him centered left, right and center. 

Right now the only bonds that were still humming in his chest belonged to the Hales. The outcasts of the pack. 

Stiles shivered again and shook himself out of his thoughts. The Nogitsune had left him all its thoughts, memories, power, and magic. He took a look around to make sure he was alone before he wrapped the shadows around himself and shortened his walk considerably. He just showed up in a darkened corner at the edge of the block where Peter lived and ambled over to the security desk in the foyer.

The guard smiled at him and waved him through.

Stiles used the key card Peter had given him and took the elevator up to the penthouse.

When he stepped out of the elevator Peter was already waiting for him.

Stiles breathing hitched and Peter wrapped him up in a hug. He carried the younger man to the sofa and they curled up in the nest of blankets there. 

For a long time, they did not talk. Stiles had just put his ear above Peter's heart and he listened to it pumping away. 

Peter's fingers carded through Stiles' chestnut curls and he held Stiles close because he didn't know what else to do to soothe the raw ache he could feel over the pack bond. 

When Stiles had settled down a bit, he softly spoke: »Did you hear back from the Council?«

»Yes. Their representatives will arrive a week from now. They wish to examine you and would like to see the proof we gathered first hand. Are you up for that?«, Peter responded.

Stiles shrugged. »I've got no idea. They can certainly try but I don't know if my magic will allow anyone to touch it ever again. It's hyper-vigilant at the moment and could lash out in ways I can't predict since the mesh between my spark and what the Nogitsune left me still isn't finished,« he answered.

Peter hummed softly under his breath. 

»They intend to have Noshiko check you over. I told them it would be a bad idea …«, Peter said.

»No. Noshiko Yukimura steps back into this town and she will leave it in a body bag. She was the one to call down the Nogitsune for revenge and when she realized what she did, she didn't give up her life to send it back to the void. Instead, she buried a chaos demon right into the node where all the ley lines of the western seaboard connect. She didn't even make sure it couldn't poison the ley lines. She just imprisoned it. And Deaton fucking aided her to weaken the ley lines further by making Talia cut down the Nemeton. There is so much wrong with that alone that they should put Deaton and his vaunted balance down. Because taking away what balances the magic of basically half the country and watching while everything goes up in flames is NOT keeping the balance,« Stiles growled. His eyes were glowing silvery-gold from his agitation. 

Peter attempted to soothe him down, but Stiles wouldn't have it. 

»As for this bullshit you from the council are trying to pull here, stop it and give him back control over his own body. He wouldn't have agreed to this. You want to talk to me, then talk to me. I've got nothing to hide but using my mate … abusing my mate will get you straight onto the top of my already extensive shit list. A list I am currently fighting to not simply use to burn this fucking town to the ground. My control isn't endless, you know?« Stiles spoke. 

He did not leave Peter's lap.

»How did you know?« A voice asked from the corner of the room.

»I felt the magic wrapped around him and Peter would never just hug me and take me to the sofa. He behaved oddly even for being Peter Hale. The game you were playing was over before it began. You wish to know something, ask. But let go of Peter or I will make sure you will never even light a fucking candle with your magic,« Stiles growled, his magic rising with his agitation.

The mage standing in the corner of the room held up his hands in supplication and Stiles felt Peter take a shuddering breath. 

»Stiles?« he questioned.

»Shhh … it's alright, Peter. I don't think they did anything nefarious with you and your body but they will still give you something in restitution. Since they failed to inform you about wanting to use your body and your den for their purposes. They will also pay restitution to the Hale Pack since they let a Darach live after he destroyed a Nemeton and nearly blew the western seaboard apart. They are responsible for the Argent's ability to even step into this territory. It had been warded against hunters since the Hale Pack settled here before America was even America. They knew and they did nothing,« Stiles said softly. He pressed a gentle kiss against Peter's brow to soothe him down before he turned towards the Council's representative again.

»If you fail to exterminate the Darach if you fail to straighten out the pack that deigned to settle in a territory that doesn't belong to them if you fail to give back the Alpha Spark that was forcibly taken from the Hale Pack, if you fail at any of it, know that I will come down on you and your precious Council with the wrath accumulated since the beginning of time. A ton of bricks would be something to look down on fondly. And now leave our den and get to work. Shoo,« Stiles said and waved his hand. 

Magic rose to do his bidding and the mage was practically thrown out to the streets. Afterward, a truly impressive set of wards rose around Peter's den and made the whole penthouse vanish from sight.

Stiles held Peter close and nuzzled at his neck.

»I'm sorry they did this to you. I never wanted you to experience something like this,« he softly whispered.

Peter shook his head. »It's okay … on the bright side … when he left, he took away the blocks Talia left in my mind. I suddenly have a wealth of knowledge she deemed I shouldn't possess.«

Stiles sighed and cuddled with him.

OoO

After the visit of the Council's representative things changed drastically in Beacon Hills. Practically overnight the black hole that was Deaton's veterinary practice vanished. His books showed up on Peter's doorstep along with all the supernatural paraphernalia the man had possessed. It had been cleansed of all the evil.

Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Theo Raeken were sent to the care of one of the oldest packs in the US. They were settled in Alaska. Literally in the middle of nowhere. Scott had been stripped of his Alpha status and they were all at the bottom of the pack. They weren't shunned or treated badly, but their new Alpha had decided they would earn every privilege they wanted to have. All of them raged and raved about the unfairness of it all and how it was Stiles' fault but they were put into their place quite quickly. With time they would learn to submit to their Alpha and what it really meant to be a werewolf, to be pack.

Dozens of people in key places suddenly behaved quite differently after the Council found out that Talia and Deaton both had been taking memories from them and spelled them to show a certain behavior. 

The sheriff was one of them. He had been spelled to ignore his grieving son, a budding spark, to stop its rise to power. They wanted to stunt Stiles' growth and rise to power because he would become the new Guardian of the Nemeton. They had been the ones who poisoned the former Guardian, Claudia Stilinski nee Gajos. 

When Stiles found out about that, his magic surged, resurrected Talia Hale, cursed the shit out of her soul, before he killed her again. She would never be born again.

Not one of the still-living Hales faulted him for that. Especially when they found out what their Alpha had been doing to all of them. 

Talia had never been meant to be Alpha. She was too corrupt. Yet she stole the Spark from Peter nearly killing her own brother. She also prevented Derek from growing into his full potential, so she could make her equally corrupted firstborn the next Alpha. She had Derek's mate killed and turned a blind eye to what Kate Argent was doing to him. 

When everything was said and done, Stiles didn't feel better. There was a lot of guilt going around about the things that had happened to everyone in town. 

His father was begging his forgiveness even though nothing was his fault. He was begging for his wife to be resurrected. 

Stiles wasn't sure he should let his father keep the knowledge that in theory, it was possible. He wanted to give his father closure so he took him to the Nemeton, where the ancient tree that was now regrown allowed him one last talk with his wife. The wife he had known and not the cursed, poisoned version his son had sat beside while she died.

Things settled down after that.

Claudia had forgiven her husband, blessed her son's union with the Hale Alpha, and told her husband to go and find love again. She hinted at someone he had been involved with before they had ever met and his father had blushed.

Weeks later Stiles came home early in the morning only to find Christopher Argent of all people shirtless in the kitchen.

Stiles had shrugged it off, told him to please not break his father's heart, and went to pack the last of his things. He felt it was time to move in with his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
